Jellicle Cats are Black and White
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: The 1st CATS fic I wrote, writen for my 11th grade English class. A new cat joins the tribe.


JellicleCatsAreBlackandWhite **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

_Jellicle Cats are Black and White._

_By: MoonbeamDancer_

_  
_

_  
_

__ Authour's Notes- Okay, this is the first fan fic I did. It was a short story for English. It's mine! I called myself Mina in it. Send comments to [Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com][1]

  


Mina woke up and stretched. "_Maybe I should go out and look around the new neiborhood._" she thought, as she jumped down off the sofa. Flicking her tail her went into the kitchen.

After she ate, she went outside. Her owner was washing the car. "Meow." she said as she rubbed against her ower's leg. "Hi Lighting.: her owner said as she rubbed Mina's head. Mina ran off into the bushes. She poked around the neiborhood seeing what was what. "Look at the kitty!" she heard, "All black, with a white lighting bolt (that's why her owner called her Lighting.) and _whoa! _A blue eye and a gold eye." said a voice. Mina got her pets from the neibor and ran off. Suddenly she smelled another cat. "Whoever you are come out _now!"_ she hissed.

"Whoa, calm down." said a gray stripped tabby. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Munkustrap. I just came to welcome you to the neiborhood." Mina came up and started sniffing him. "You live in the house of an old friend. Her name was Jennylyn." He continued holding still so he wouldn't scare Mina. Mina stopped in mid-sniff, and jerked her head up. "Jennylyn?!? My mother's name was Jennylyn!" she exclaimed. "What did your mother look like?" Munkustrap asked highly supecting that they were talking about the same cat. "She was black and white, and had _some_ magical powers. My dad was Midnight. He was black all over with a white dimond on his chest, and_ very _strong powers, if that helps." replied Mina. 

Munkustrap nodded his head. "Yep, that's them. And you're their daughter...." he said trailing off because he didn't know her name. "Oh, it's Mina, but my owner calls me Lighting." she replied. "Mina, did your mother tell you about the Jellicles?" he questioned. Mina shook her head no. "Come with me." he said. They walked to the Junk Yard.

"Where are we?" asked Mina. "The Junk Yard." Munkustrap saw a black and white cat running up to them. "Hi Mistoffelees. Misto (what they called Mistoffelees for short.) this is Mina. Mina, this is Misto. She's Jennylyn's and Midnight's daughter. Why don't you show her around?" Munkustrap said, picking up on the vibes between Misto and Mina. "Sorry Munk (Munkustrap's nick name.), what did you say?" asked Misto. He had been staring at Mina so hard, he blanked out on everything _except_ her name. "He said that he wanted you to show me around Misto." said Mina. "Well come on then." Misto replied. "Ok, this is the Junk Yard." he stated, waving his paw around. " Nice." Mina said admiring the mounds of garbage, trash,, and other assorted things. Misto laughed. But he blushed at the same time, because he liked Mina. And she knew it.

"Hey Misto!" someone yelled. "Who's the new girl?" "Hey Tugger." called Misto. A cat with a ruff like a lion's, leopard spots at his wrists, ankels, and chest, and black everywhere else, ran up to Misto. "Tugger, this is Mina. Mina, this is Rum Tum Tugger. But eveyone calls him Tugger." said Misto as he concluded introductions. "Hey," said Tugger with a slight swagger to his voice and his hips, he was after all the ladies cat, and thought he could win Mina over. "let me show ya around." Mina gave Tugger a look. "Thanks, but I'm with Misto." she replied, having no idea how true the words would end up later. "Suite yourself." Tugger said with a shrug and walked off. "What's up with him?" she asked Misto. "You blew him off. Only two other cats have done that." 

Misto showed her the rest of the yard and introduced her to the rest of the cats. At the end of the day, Mina decided to go. "Well Misto, it was fun." She gave him a lick on the cheek. "See ya later! Tell Old Deuteronomy I'll think about being a Jellicle." she said as she ran home. Old Deuteronomy was the leader of the Jellicles. "Ok, bye!" called Misto still in a daze that she had kissed him.

As the days went on Misto and Mina got closer. They soon realized that they had fallen in love with each other. They were soon maried. 

Mina was walking to the Junk Yard, she had to find Misto, she had great news. She was going to have kittens. She had already told Munkustrap and OId Deuteronomy. She saw Misto talking to Munkustrap's mate Demeter. "Hey guys." she said They said hi back. "Misto, I've got something to tell you." she whispered in his ear. When Mina told him, his eyes just about fell out of his head. Demeter looked at him questionably. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing's wrong." he said. "Mina's gonna have kittens." he finished slightly stunned. Demeter yelled "_YAHOO_!!" and ran off to tell the others. Everyone congratulated them and wished them luck.

Mina was walking home even though Misto had asked her to stay behind. "Well, well, well," said a voice. "look at the mother to be." A ginger cat dropped out from above Mina. "Macavity." she growled. He chuckled deep in his throat. "I want those kittens Mina." he growled. "You aren't getting them without a fight!" Mina hissed black, unsheathing her claws. "Oh really?" asked Macavity, waving his paw in front of her, freezing her. Mina tried to move but couldn't. He last thoughts before Macavtiy's hench-rats knocked her out were of Misto.

The next day Misto asked if anyone had seen Mina. No one had. Misto freaked. He ran over to Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap. "I think something's wrong with Mina. I haven't seen her all day. Plus I keep geting the feeling something's wrong." Suddenly a voice boomed out. "You'll never see Mina again. She ans the kittens are with me." boomed Macavtiy. Misto growled. "I should of known." he hissed. "Get a search party ready." Munkustrap said to Alonzo, who was nearby and heard. Soon a search party was ready. They soon reached Macavity's lair. "Ok, Alonzo, Pouncival, Tugger, Mungojerrie, and Frisky take this side. Me, Demeter, Munkustrap, Rumpleteazer, and Etcetera will go in the front." said Misto. They charged into Macavity's lair.

"_Where is she_?" Misto hissed, grabbing Macavity by the scruff of his neck. "You're too late Mistofflees! She's already dead and the kittens are mine!" Macavity smirked. "_You're lying_!!" Misto shouted, and threw Macavity across the room and proceeded to rain a few lighting bolts on his head. "Misto!! Help!!" he heard Mina scream. 

By this time the fighting was over. Misto teleported to where Mina was. "Mina what is it?" he cried. She didn't need to answer, he already knew. The kittens were here. Four of them. One black with a star on her chest, one all white, another girl, one all black, and one black and white, both boys. _All magical. _But this wouldn't show up for sometime.

Misto teleported himself, the kittens, and Mina back to the Junk Yard. "We need to name them." he said. "I know. How about Victoria for the white one, Star for the one with a star, Nightshade for the blackone, and Patchy for the black and white one." Mina suggested. Misto agreed. "That's fine." There was a high pitched laughed, followed by a loud "_SHHH_!!!" outside. "_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer._" thought Misto, laughing softly. "Hey! Can we see the kittens already??" yelled Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. Misto let everyone in a few at a time. "Meet Victoria, Star, Nightshade, and Patchy." he said. Everyone congratulated them on the kittens. And they lived happily ever after.

  


The End.

  


[Back to Main Page.][2]

[Back to Fan Fics.][3]

  


  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

   [1]: mailto:Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/index.html
   [3]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/Fanfics.html
   [4]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://www.moonbeamdancer.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
